New Resolutions
by MentalistSweete
Summary: "Yes. Well, the higher-ups want to have a special 'resolution revelry', so write yours down. It's gotta be three. No more, no less. Don't sign your names. Bertram's going to randomly call them out and everyone will get to guess. If someone guesses right, you'll have to act on one of them."


A/N: Hey, I just came across a large thing of notebooks, filled with fanfic partials. Here is my first, originated… unknown.

**Disclaimer: I can't have everything I want, unfortunately.**

Jane stares at the wrinkled piece of paper lying on the desk in front of him. He sits at his hardly used desk in the bullpen, under a single dimmed light. It is two hours into New Years Eve. There is going to be a party later tonight, complete with the Countdown, confetti and possible kissing. He rereads the paper. Up at the top, there is one word: Resolutions. Hightower had given the team instructions the previous day.

**Flashback**

Jane is psuedo-sleeping on his couch once again. Lisbon is fixing Cho and herself a new pot of coffee. Grace is dancing to a Taylor Swift song on her mp3 player and Rigsby is simply watching her from behind his mountain of files. Well, complaints. About Jane. Hightower walks in from nowhere moments later. The coffee had just been made and Cho struts back to his desk with a mug.

Hightower clears her throat and Cho taps the younger woman's elbow. Embarrassed, she takes out her ear buds and glances up to the woman in charge. She's already caught the attention of the blond man on the couch. Lisbon walks in and Hightower starts.

"As you know, tomorrow is the big New Year's Eve party."

"How could we forget?" Jane jokes, but his eyes seem to groan at the mention of the very festivity.

"Yes. Well, the higher-ups want to have a special 'resolution revelry', so write yours down. It's gotta be three. No more, no less. Don't sign your names. Bertram's going to randomly call them out and everyone will get to guess. If someone guesses right, you'll have to act on one of them."

**End flashback**

Number one reads 'sell the house.' _It seems to be about the right time. _Jane thinks to himself. _Why not? It's not like I can hardly move when I do stay there. I hardly make it past the doormat._ The second reads 'give up Red John.' _Why am I at CBI? You ask anyone. They'll shuffle their feet, look down, and say revenge. Revenge. It sounds like music in my mind but out loud… it causes so many problems. Maybe I should just give it up; let what happens happen._ The last says 'Tell Teresa.' _So direct. I tell need to tell her but how? What'll I do with the ring?_

Sighing, he crumples up the paper but has so many thoughts dancing on that page. He can't throw it away. Jane looks around for a place to hide his list. He smiles as he makes his way to Lisbon's unlocked office. _She knows me so well._ _I hope._ He stuffs the paper between her couch cushions then walks back to his table. He takes out another sheet of paper and rewrites the word 'Resolutions.'

_How do I say this? I need to make the point across but not too clearly. _He groans then writes down his new number one: Restoration. _That can mean anything. Better. This is supposed to be a guessing game… and it might start early._ He chews on the end of his pen then writes the fresh second declaration. End the Chase. _I can do this. It may take some heaving but I trust this team. I can do this. _Lastly, Fall in Love. _As if I haven't already done this…_

He pushes away from his desk, satisfied with his newest promises. Promises he very much intends to keep. He moves his teacup and saucer onto the paper then looks up at the nearest clock. Five am. Jane stretches a bit then retreats upstairs to his unique hideaway. By eight am, all the agents are settled into the bullpen. Lisbon's office is being renovated, so LaRoche asks her to stay out in the main office for today. She complies and moves her things to Jane's desk. Her purse hits Jane's teacup – as she was not expecting it to be there – but she has quick reflexes. Cho catches the action and only nods. The cheeky man has not been seen all day.

Lisbon paces a bit, coffee in her hand. She then sets her things down and moves Jane's teacup set to the kitchen, out of harm's way. She returns to the desk and sets her purse on the floor. She then reverts her attention to the paper still sitting there. She seems to study the short list for quite some time and Cho finally speaks up.

"Whatcha find?"

"Huh?" She flushes like she'd just been caught sneaking a treat from the cookie jar. "Oh, um, Jane's resolutions."

This news perks Grace right up. She hurries over, Rigsby in tow. "What does it say?"

"Uh…" She feels slightly guilty reading Jane's personal thoughts. Then she remember all the times he had embarrassed her and mentally labeled this 'getting even.' She picks up the paper and begins reading to her team. "Number one: restoration."

"Gotta be his attic." Rigsby interrupts.

"Number two," Lisbon continues, ignoring Rigsby's blurt. "End the… chase?"

"Could mean something else." Cho quickly consoles his boss in his natural stoic fashion.

She nods then reads the last one. "Fall in love."

"I wonder with who." Grace smiles knowingly.

"Ugh." Lisbon grunts. "I'm still hung on 'end the chase.' What is he gonna do?" _This is Jane. He has everything possible going on with him. Why is he 'ending' this? Is this a cry for help? Was I supposed to see this?_ "Has anyone seen or heard from him today?"

Stares are thrown from one agent to the other, indicating not one of them had. She sets his list back on the desk then stands and heads up the stairs. She grumbles to herself, unsure of what to do… what to say if he's there. _Jane, just making sure you're doing… no. Um, I'm here if you ever need to talk… no, Jane doesn't talk. At least not about these things. Hey, so I saw your list down there… no, no, no!_ Nonetheless, she doesn't knock on his door when she reaches it. Instead, she pulls off a note stuck there and reads it aloud to herself.

"Apologies, Teresa. I've got errands to run, people to see. Perhaps you've looked for me elsewhere and read my resolutions. Rest assured, I will complete them all by midnight. Want to know where I am? Here's a hint: Painting with myself."

She flips the note over. Nothing. She sheds some light through the back. No invisible ink. This is the message. Lisbon grabs the note the lets out an earsplitting screech.

"JAAAAAAANNNNNE!"

**So, how was it? This was one of my first fics from a while back. Just took some time to type it all out. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you!**


End file.
